Digimon Data Squad: Of Tamers and DATS Agents
"Hey, I see a portal coming up!" said Sean. The group drifted to an opening to the Universe and noticed that they were walking out of a wearhouse. "Okay?" said Lucas, "Every entryway into a Universe is somewhere remote in a part of town unless your entrypoint is a gateway like we used." explained Anthony. As the group of six walked into town, a small purple digimon took notice of them and decides to follow. As they walked into town something caught Dorumon's attention. He sniffed the air and ran off, "Dorumon, wait!!" Anthony ran after him while Sean, Renamon, Lucas and Betamon just stood there. "Should we go after your cousin?" asked Lucas. "Nah, he'll be fine. Let's do a little exploring." he walked of with Renamon following behind him. "Should we follow him Lucas?" "No Betamon. We go our own way and hopefully run into someone who can help us." Then he and Betamon went in another direction. Sean and Renamon were walking for some time until they came across a park. "Wanna take a break Rena?" Renamon seemed shocked at the nickname "Rena?" "Yeah, we can use that as your human name so that no one thinks that I'm talking to a Digimon." Rena just stood there and nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." Then they walked over to a tree and sat down under the shade. "This is nice." said Sean. "Oh yeah, well it won't be too nice for you guys much longer! BADA-BOOM!!" Sean noticed a small fire-ball fall down next to him and he jumped out of the way, with Renamon following right behind him. The voice jumped down and turned out to be Impmon. "Oh, it's just Impmon. It's best that we just ignore him Rena." The duo walked away with Impmon standing there with his jaw-dropped. "Dorumon!! STOP!!!!" And that's just what he did as Anthony finally caught up to him. "What is wrong with you Dorumon?" Dorumon just pointed and Anthony looked up to see a bakery. "C'mon Guilmon! We're gonna be late to meet everyone." said a boy with brown hair, yellow goggles on his head, yellow wristbands, gray pants, a blue hoodie-shirt, and sneakers as he ran out the front of the bakery with said Guilmon following him. "Coming Takato!" Anthony just stood there thinking, 'Well, there's Tamer #1.' Now with Lucas and Betamon. They just wandered into an abandoned carnival when a heavy fog covered the area. "What's with this fog" asked Lucas. While Betamon reverted to his Digimon form once again when a pillar of light shot out of the ground, revealing a Monochromon. "Betamon, lets go for it." said Lucas as his green DNA surrounded his right hand and he grabbed his Digivice. "DNA..... Charge!" Betamon was enveloped in light and began to change. "Betamon digivolve to...... Seadramon!" *Ice Blast* Seadramon shot many powerful ice shards at Monochromon, dealing heavy damage. *Volcanic Strike* Monochromon shot a large fire-ball at Seadramon, but missed by so much. *Water Breath* Seadramon shot 900 tons of water at Monochromon, who turned back into a Digi-Egg. While watching from afar, a certain red-head tamer is curious of this boy, his Digimon, and why Monochromon didn't turn into data. Category:Fan Fiction